Holding Onto Hope
by ATTHS
Summary: Together again, post The Truth, Mulder and Scully navigate the new path they will be traveling.


Scully stood with her eyes closed under the spray of the shower, the warm water washing away the dirt and sweat of the day. She opened her eyes when she heard the shower door opening and then Mulder stood in front of her.

He pushed her hair back as she reached for his waist, pulling him towards the water. His eyes closed as it cascaded down his hair and face. His skin became slick and she ran her hands up his chest, placing one over his heart, finding comfort in the steady beat beneath his skin.

He gently pulled her back into the warmth of the water, resting his forehead against hers and she sighed. Memories of moments, when the simple touch of his forehead was enough to bring them back to one another, began to run through her mind.

Silently, she stepped back and picked up the complimentary hotel soap. Using her hands, she washed his body. Chest, legs, arms, back, she removed the grime of the day from him and let it go down the drain and far away. She washed his hair, turning him and switching places to allow him to rinse it clean.

He parroted her movements when he picked up the soap. She closed her eyes as the feel of his hands on her flesh awakened a desire in her that had been missing for nearly a year. He never lingered, never gave her the impression he was pushing for more, and it caused her desire to grow stronger.

When he moved to her hair, she opened her eyes, staring at him as he rubbed her scalp. His eyes were tired, worry lying within. She stopped his hands and touched his cheek, her eyes searching his, not wanting him to disappear as he had done a few times since they had run from his unwavering death sentence.

He stared back and nodded, giving her a slight smile. Continuing with his task, he turned her toward the water, caressing her head as he helped to rinse out the shampoo. She closed her eyes again, the image of him in his orange jumpsuit with scratches and bruises on his face, causing her to nearly weep.

The water shut off and she opened her eyes, lifting her head and sighing. He stepped out and handed her a thin towel as she stepped out behind him. Grabbing a towel for himself, he dried off, sighing as he did. In the harsh light of the bathroom, she saw old bruises on his sides and she reached out to touch them, causing him to moan out a breath. Her fingers brushed lightly, not wanting to cause him more pain. What they must have done to him…

Slipping on the robe she had been wearing earlier, she towel dried her hair and ran her fingers through it. He sighed as he took both of their towels and hung them on the towel rack before walking out of the bathroom completely naked. She followed him into the room, the rain still falling steadily outside. She sat on the bed while he rooted through the bag of items they purchased that day on a quick trip into a store.

Finding the pack of boxers, he opened it and took out a pair, slipping them on and sighing. He kept his back to her and she felt him leaving her, his mind on something else, somewhere else. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her cheek on his back.

"Mulder," she whispered, and his hands held her arms. "You're not there anymore, you're here with me. You're safe. _We're_ safe." He exhaled a shaky breath and she felt him nod.

He turned around and faced her as he sighed again. Cupping her cheek, he shook his head. "I missed you so much," he whispered and she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Me too," she whispered back, holding onto his forearm. He nodded and then his lips were on hers, soft and hesitant at first, but quickly their kisses grew heated.

He untied her robe, pushing it off her shoulders and it dropped to the floor. She pushed his boxers down and they joined her robe on the floor. He kissed her, walking her back until her legs hit the bed. She caught herself before she fell and brought him along for the ride.

Laying down carefully, he continued kissing her, his mouth remembering all the spots that made her moan and gasp: behind her ear, the hollow of her throat, the tops of her breasts. He whispered her name against her skin, following it with kisses and caresses, and she was unable to hold back the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

He had been gone for so long. Painful decisions were made in his absence, without his knowledge or consent. She ached for him every day and night, wanting to hear his voice and feel his touch. Then he was found, charged with a crime he did not commit, yet bound for execution. The deck had been stacked so high against them, and yet they were there together. Safe, but pieces of them were broken. She sobbed and he looked up, worry showing on his face.

"Scully?" he whispered, moving up to look her in the eye. She shook her head and held his face in her hands, trying to control her tears.

"I'm okay," she whispered, taking a deep shaky breath. "We were so close, Mulder. I almost lost you… forever." Fresh tears fell down her face and he wiped them away, kissing her cheeks when he had finished.

"I know, Scully. But you saved me, as you always do. As you always have." She cried harder and he laid down beside her, pulling her into his arms. He whispered her name as she cried, her head nestled in his neck as she breathed in his familiar scent.

Her tears subsiding, she kissed his neck, his jaw and then his lips, wanting him, needing him.

"Scully," he moaned, when she began to stroke him, rekindling the fire they had started. He pushed into her hand, craving more, and she gave it to him.

She moved, pushing him onto his back, positioning herself, and then sliding down his length. They both moaned the other's name as she began to move. Slow at first, relishing in being together again, then faster as she ached for more.

God, she had missed this. Missed the way he made her feel, the way her heart stopped and then pounded harder anytime their bodies were joined, the sound of her name falling from his lips.

"Oh, Scully. Scully…" he moaned, his hands at her hips, moving up as she leaned down to kiss him, her climax already fast approaching.

Flipping them suddenly, he thrust into her, her head thrown back as she repeated his name, gripping onto him.

He went faster, the bed shaking as thunder cracked loudly. She could feel her release imminent and she did not wish to stave it off, needing to feel this after so long without it.

"Mulder!" she cried and felt him still, his release occurring simultaneously with hers.

"Scully. Oh. Oh… Scully," he groaned, thrusting twice more before stilling completely, falling onto her, sweaty and breathing hard.

She held him tightly, wrapping her limbs around him, her fingers digging into his flesh. She began to cry again and this time she heard him doing the same.

"Scully," he whispered. "My Scully. I'm so sorry. I missed you… so much. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She felt his tears on her neck and she soothed him with her words and her touch, her tears falling with his.

"Scully," he said, and she held tighter, not wanting him to move. She could feel him soft inside her, but she did not want to lose any form of contact with him. Not yet.

The rain fell heavily on the roof and the sound of it hitting the pavement was like an echo from the past. How many rainy nights had they spent in motel rooms? Together discussing a case, sharing a meal, alone and desiring the other. Then, only a handful of nights when the desire was too strong and as the rain poured down, love was shared in those rundown musty rooms.

He raised his head and looked at her, his eyes wet and sad. She moved her arms and held his face in her hands, her thumbs stroking his lips. He kissed her softly before pulling back and moving from her embrace, causing her to shiver at the loss of warmth.

He pulled her up gently and as he began to pull the blankets back, she used the bathroom and washed her hands, shivering all the while. Turning off the light, she came back into the room, finding him under the covers, her side laid back and waiting for her.

Sliding into the still relatively warm bed, he pulled her to him, their limbs once more entwining. The heat of his body warmed her, as he held her in a tight cocoon of his love.

"There _has_ to be hope, Mulder," she whispered against his neck, a few quiet minutes later. "If not, what's the point of anything?" He pulled her closer, as though trying to merge them into one person. His fingers scratched at her scalp, running through her still damp hair.

"I love you, Scully," he breathed, and she swallowed down the tears that threatened to fall once again.

"I love you more," she whispered with a catch in her voice.

"I'm not sure that's possible," he whispered back and she hummed, smiling slightly as she softly kissed his neck.

His fingers drew slow patterns on her lower back, while his other held her head, his fingers tangled lightly in her hair. She sighed contentedly, the other half of her heart joined once again with its mate.

"It's remotely possible, Mulder," she said, her voice heavy with sleep. "But we can discuss that tomorrow." He chuckled softly, then exhaled a deep breath.

"Tomorrow…"

And with the knowledge that they had tomorrow and every day after, they fell asleep, held safe by the one they loved.


End file.
